The Days at the School
by SuperRide1796
Summary: This is a fan fic based on Maximum Ride...it is a prequel to my fist fan fic freedom of flight...a little bit of Fax, a lot of Action, Heart Break, white coat bashing and y'know general wit ... It about Max's 'stay' in the school before the loss of memory and that...really rubbish with summarises.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a PREQUEL to my first fan fic freedom of flight...enjoy (you do not need to read this is order to understand freedom of flight because of the amnesia thing and visa versa, although reading both would make me a happy bunny!) anywho enjoy...and please review... They really help me out, suggestion, criticisms and friendly chats are as welcome as always, sincerely author :)- superride1796**

Iggy stared at the snow his eyes seeing for once the most beautiful sites across the pole.  
"Ig?" He is called, but he doesn't hear it. The snow is the only vision that he had, the only thing that keeps him sane.  
"Ig?" The sound is closer, but he still doesn't hear it.  
"Iggy?" That sweet voice, the reason of his existence. "Hunny? You coming inside?" She goes in front of him. Blocking his vision. He corrects himself, this is the most beautiful site in the pole. Ella her fair, tan skin peeping through her Eskimo coat. Her mittened hand is out stretched. He takes it, taking in her true beauty. She pulls him off the bench, I mean literally pulls him off,he's been there so long he has frozen to it. He leans in to kiss her. Giving them some privacy I look away into the depths of the living room. Another presence walked in the room, I got up sliding my arms around him, breathing him in.  
"You had a shower?"  
"Indeed" he said combing his wet hair in his hands, I pulled away to look at him. His sweeping hair across his face.  
"Fang don't ever die" he tugged me in closer.  
"I will try not to Max, I will try not to" I looked back outside the green grass and empty fields of the country. Iggy and Ella were gone, gone forever. They hadn't survived, no one had. I looked back at Fang too, as expected he wasn't there either. I stared at the padded room, it had a single door and a camera in the corner. No windows, no natural light, no nothing.

All a trick, induced by the drugs, the needles, the pain. I was due for another pumping actually. I gave up on the idea that I would be saved by someone, anyone? I didn't even care at this point whether it was Jeb or not. Why hadn't they tried to save me? Although I do hate to admit it. I needed help, I couldn't do this on my own. My insanity was rising out of control. I needed someone, something. I needed Fang. Fang could help me, Fang, I needed him so badly, just to hold me and tell me what he so longed to tell me, what he wanted to tell me when I left. Why did I leave, why did I trust the wrong people? I wanted to save them, that's right, I'm doing it for them, I'm doing it for Angel, for Ari... I'm doing it to save them, that's right, that's why I'm here.

The door opens, I immediately retreat into the corner but its no use! There are two whites this time, one with needle, one with clip board. The one with the clip board has a large bruise across her face, concealed by makeup. Not very well of course. She looks sympathetic. The one with the needle, is her opposite. She snarls at me flicking the needle. I extend my wings as fully as I can to look intimidating. Clearly it doesn't work, the needle women advances, launching for my arm. I'm not quick enough and the liquid fills my veins with ice.

When I wake up, I can't see. I'm blind, but then I just realise the lights are off. With a click they come back on and I squint to see. My visions blurred but I can make out the padded room, feel it under me, wrapping me up, making sure I'm okay. I wish Fang was here. I notice something on the floor, a note, I struggle to focus on the piece of paper, reading it with great difficulty. It was scrawled obviously done quickly.

The camera is off, I'm coming to get you.

Was all it said. Fang, has he come for me? Come to rescue me? I wait impatiently in the corner. I know I'm clutching at straws but what else could I do? Suddenly the door blasts open. When I say blast I mean bomb style. Iggy enters hands out in front of him.  
"Max?"  
"Ig." I cry a sob of relief hugging him, please don't be a trick please.  
"Let's get out of here" he feels along the walls and starts counting out loud. He reached his desired number "bingo!" he pulls me down the corridor. "I've got her she's alright" Ig says talking to an invisible being.  
"Iggy who are you talking to?" He taps his ear. Suddenly I remember why I'm here. "I can't go with you, you'll be in danger..."  
"Max, stop it we can't live without you" I shut up immediately. I wanted out. We came to a door, when Iggy opened it. A sweet smell cut through the air, sunlight, real natural light poured onto my skin. I closed my eyes to appreciate it just a little bit.  
"Max?" Fang... I let go of Iggy and ran to him. I didn't even know what I was doing. I grasped him tightly.  
"I knew you would come"  
"You can count on it" he pulled away embarrassed.  
"Where are the others?" I asked.  
"Um...they didn't make it. I'll explain later" what? I dragged him by the colour down to my face.  
"Where are they?" A frustrated sort of anger rose mixed in with a bit of mental pain and sorrow. Bit of a jumble to be honest.  
"Max we need to get away" I snapped out my wings fast and jumped high, soaring a little then heading up. They died?  
"Yeah guys lets get a move on..." Iggy hoped into the air after me and I herd the swish of Fang as well. I flew towards the sun, I needed to clear my head. The light was blinding, so blinding I had to shut my eyes.

I woke up, this time in a different room. It was blinding white like the others except it was bigger and had a screen. I ran to it, relieved to find I wasn't tied down to anything.  
"How could you do this to me!" I shouted. It was all a dream. I bagged so many times on the screen that my fists hurt. I finally took the opportunity to look through the screen, find out where I was is this hell hole. As I looked across the narrow hall ther was another screened room identical to mine. This one had a silver table and a small body lay on top. The soft blond curls cascaded around her sweet innocent face. I thought she was dead, but here she was. Angel.

**cliff hanger enough for you? Please review, your name (pen name) will me mentioned in the authors notes at either top or bottom of the stories...thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter...please review tell me what you think, I don't know unless you tell me guys so please please please review! And if you haven't already check out my fist fanfic 'freedom of flight' I know rubbish title but it looks promising I promise...te he he.**

No. How could you do this to me! I felt that screaming but it was no use. This was the worst torture of all. Oh what the heck...  
"Angel! Angel! You evil bastards! How dare you! You can't do this, you, you..." What was left to say. Apart from the colourful swear words. I know this was really, it was too terrible not to be. "Angel!" I hollered. She wasn't moving, she was strapped to the bed and various tubes went in and out of her. Wires cascaded the room like deadly snakes. Oddly it was brighter in there. Angel my sweet Angel. My baby, my little fighter. She was in an inclined position but I only got the side view. I don't think I could have coped if I had seen all of her face. I held my face, unable to control the tears and clasping down, down below the screen, I didn't want to see anymore. I bunched up my knees, hugging them tightly and rocking to keep calm. I knew I couldn't smash that screen, not a chance. There were no objects in this room, not even a bed. I got up. What if angel can here my thoughts, what if she can here me? Speak to me through my mind... 'Angel?' I tried, but no answer. I wiped away my tears, digging my fingers in my temples. I tried to focus but her lifeless body kept cropping up in my vision. I'm so alone. I want to see her, hold her hand, even though, I know she won't respond. I needed Fang. I admit that now. I needed him, because I'm selfish, I need him to save her. How did she get in here? Fang would have done everything to keep them safe, he would have, must have. He left once, but he wouldn't leave again, I knew that now. Not after all this.

While Max sat there alone and afraid. Fang paced the living room of his sisters safe house. He kept telling himself that he wasn't going to loose her like he lost Angel. He had to get her back and his love for her was growing each day. He rubbed his head in frustration causing little red marks to appear. This was getting too stressful for him. Not knowing was the worst thing. Having all these feelings and not being able to act on them was the torture. Finding another family member was the best thing that could have happened to him. Two months had passed, well eight weeks, three days, seven hours and twenty three minutes. Since he had last seen her before she was ambushed. Not that he had been counting. Last seeing her doing what she loves to do flying, until a fleet of erasers attacked us. Not the robotic kind, these seemed to have multiplied as they killed each one. Not literally of course, although I wouldn't put it past them white coats. They only wanted her, she was always key for there evil experiments. They had to be done with her surely, surely they can only learn so much. Oh how he longed for her. He wanted to embrace her, touch her, even kiss her if she let him. The prospect of seeing Max again was getting slim, but it kept him going. Helped him focus when he needed it most. He will find her.

I woke up to find myself sitting on a plush, soft rug, hands behind my back supporting my weight and legs crossed over one another. I was wearing shorts. Ha, fat chance of that. I looked at my bruised legs and sighed.  
"I think you're beautiful, even though you have battle scars"  
"Ge thanks..." I said throwing my head back and looking at Fang upside down. He came behind me swiftly taking my hands from underneath me, making me crash onto his lap.  
"You two need to, one get a room-" nudge counted on her fingers. "Two, kiss already gees and three, which one of these skirts suits me best-" I rolled my eyes.  
"The pink one-" I said, I despised the colour I truly did.  
"Max they're both pink-" Fang chuckled behind me. "Also we have already kissed." I gave him a disapproving look. Clearly I didn't want that information shared. He mouthed a 'what?' And ran his finger through my hair. Which obviously was not a good idea considering I hadn't dragged a brush through it in years. I laid there on his lap feeling sleepy and closed my eyes soaking up his warmth.  
I awoke angry knowing that was back in the hell hole! Turns out I had found a radiator and had slept on it, so no need to shiver anymore, unless they turn it off. Strange that you appreciate the simplest things like heat. I suddenly remembered that Angel was next door. I peeped up Angel was standing up close to the window and evil smile ran across her face. Startled I ducked back down. I hyperventilated, what the hell was that all about. I got back up and inspected the window prepared this time. But there she was again, laying flat on the bed. She hadn't moved an inch her hair still laid the same, all the wires around her. I felt honestly creeped out by this, my life is turning into a horror movie. I know what I saw but I doubted anything was real. What is real anymore? I looked at my basic empty, but clean cell. I couldn't even see a door, no bed, no food, no nothing.  
Then a hissing sound seemed to come from the corner of the room, I backed up against the wall. It was most likely a white coat. Or gas. Suddenly the whole wall started to shift, eek away from its frame mechanically. Then as I started to shake a white coat appeared.  
"Maximum Ride, look who we have here" it was Ari that son of a- he pulled something by the collar and thrust him into the room. Dylan? He was pushed to the floor, his hair seemed darker then usual, almost black. Ari disappeared out of the hole in the wall and the what, magic wall, closed. I cautiously scuttled over to him.  
"Dylan?" I asked. I tried to turn him over but he felt unnaturally heavy. "Dyl?" I hated the guys guts but I wouldn't want him to come to any harm, unless it was harm inflicted by me.  
I finally flipped him over. I screamed, pulling away into the confines of my corner. I must be dreaming this, I must be, this can't be real, no, no not real. It was Fang.

**I know this is fairly short but yeah let me know what you think so please review, shout out to...'taste the frickin rainbow', one thanks for reviewing and too I absolutely love your own name brilliant! SKITTLES, anywho review! That rhymed ha ha ha...yeah I'm going to stop now. Chow :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the cliffy...**

"Fang? Fang!" I shook him. He started to murmur something's but it was inaudible. I can't believe its really him.  
"Max?" Is this another torture dream. I'm pretty sure they were inducing these dreams because I had never had dreams like this that were so real before, like ever.  
"Fang, can you hear me?"  
"Max...it's-" he coughed dramatically, the drama queen. He winced in pain, a few broken ribs. "It's really you"  
"The one the only..." I joked but it was painful. I rubbed my hand through his hair which looked like it had been dyed or something. Dyed, blond? He sat up, all I could do was stare, why had they put him in here, we can escape now, together. "Where are the others?"  
"They're safe I promise"  
"Angel isn't...she's in the other room of the surgical table..."  
"What, just across the way?"  
"Yeah, I tried banging on the glass but she couldn't here me"  
"That's impossible" he got up weakly to inspect. "There's no one there" I screamed out loud this was incredibly frustrating I don't know what's real and what's not. Fang can't be real, like Angel wasn't. This was getting so confusing. I got up to look myself but he wasn't lying, there wasn't even a room across the hall. I sat down defeated.  
"Fang, I hate to break this to you but...you're not real, just a figment of my imagination."  
"Max, I'm real, can the non real me do this" he sat down beside me and pulled my close to him. My head laid on his shoulder.  
"Fang what are you doing?" I wanted this more then anything, I would admit it felt good, so good I wanted to just stay in his arms all day- what am I saying? We're is this coming from?  
"I'm showing you that I'm real" he lowers his head kissing my forehead and tucking me in closer. The 'magic' door opened again. Fang shuffled in front of me protectively, not that I couldn't handle this myself. But I let him do it anyway, just for good measure, I guess. About ten erasers waltzed in. Their ugly faces snarling at us both. One grabbed Fang before he could process their arrival. He kicked out knocking one onto it knees. I sprung into action taking on the nearest one, who roughly tackled me to the ground.

Fang balanced himself, his fist colliding with an erasers jaw, bloody oozed from the beasts mouth and it spat at Fang. He kept an eye on Max across the room. He was worried about her, clearly she was seeing things, he needed to get to the thing controlling those but how? When he was first thrown into the cell he thought she could have been another clone, they had been testing him all day and they spoke of a reward. This must have been it, he wasn't even aware that she was in the same building it angered him so much. His sister would have to save them both now. She was circling out of range of the building. They had to break her out somehow. Attempt number seven. Though this time, fang would stay with Max, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, he had always loved her. Flick knew the risks but she understood why, if they couldn't break her out, he wanted to stay with her.

Fang and I were shackled to the wall, we were quite tight to the wall but close enough for him to hold me hand reassuringly. We were left alone now, and I had many questions for him but first-  
"Fang, don't you dare ever leave again, because I swear to god, it will be the end of you"  
"I won't Max, listen, I am never going to leave you okay, not in here, not out there, not ever." I banged my head against the wall. This was all so real, but it isn't, it can't be.  
"Okay." It's all I could say. I had to enjoy this while it lasted right.  
"Max- I..." He began but couldn't finish.  
"You?"  
"I love you okay, if that doesn't give enough proof then..."  
"I love you, too but Fang, you're not real...none of this is I'm so confused" a shock ran through me, a spark, an ignition...something. And not the good kind. Fang doubled over in pain and I did much of the same. Holding myself as much as I could from the restraints that were in place.  
When I opened my eyes the room was pitch black.  
"Fang? Are you still there?" I called out but no answer. I knew it wasn't real. Something began to loosen my restraints.  
"Test time" I menacing voice cut through the darkness. From the growl I would say it was an eraser but it was hard to tell.  
"Max, I got you okay, I'm right here..." It was Fang but it was weak. I heard an oomph from my right. Which sounded like a hit to the gut. I clawed at the darkness. Some small sharp pain found itself present on my arm. No not a needle. Then I felt myself fall and caught firmly. I wished it was Fang, but I know it would be to good to be true.

**quite short one...much love and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooooooh on number four now, sorry I don't update this one as regularly as freedom of flight because that's the proper story this is just the bit before it...I would like to influence you the read that one as I thinks it's better but y'know and please review..any suggestions are welcome :)**

I woke up, I was laying on the floor on some kind of grit, sandy type stuff and when I finally stood up I was in an arena, Fang was barely standing the other end. It was so big that we could actually fly its full circumference. Where you would expect a crowd to be was mirrors I expected two way mirrors. Fang, he was still here, is this guy real? Actually real.  
"Max", he walked up to me and embraced me hard. "Are you okay?"  
"I think...what do you think we have to do?"  
"I honestly have no idea..." With that the roof of the arena opened. I didn't hesitate to leap into the air with Fang on my trail. What ever this was, we would face it together. Then the opening became dark, like a night sky, and I thought it was, I thought that could have been an escape. I thought wrong. A whole lot of erasers, wait know there were red lights, fly boys and when I say a whole lot I mean a lot. Fang had my back on this. We were going to take these down, as much as we could, smoothly and quickly. I accelerated up meeting the first one pulling he head down on my knee, snapping its metallic skull and cracking its core. It fell towards the dusty ground. The girls got it back. Another one flew towards me, looking as unnatural as anything I had ever seen, and that was saying something. I clocked it with a punch to the hard chest, knocking it out of sync with its own flying. It still proceeded to come towards me as well but three others thought they would join the party. From all angles, four came to me with elite speed. I kicked the one in front and swung my arm round in the same motion knocking them both to the ground. These were too easy to dismantle. The other two were right on my tracks though, one had extended a very uninspiring punch to my back whilst the other went to kick my head. I grabbed that ones leg swinging it so that it knocked out the other one and throwing it into another processing group knocking them all off course. In that split second I looked for Fang, he had somehow to above me surrounded by a group of at least fifteen. I came up through the centre, next to him taking to his back.  
"Nice of you to join, great take out by the way" I mentally rolled my eyes and took his arms behind me so he had some balance, our wings grazing each others.  
"I've got my mojo back...not that I ever lost it or anything..." He chuckled. This would be really unfair if this was a dream. Fang rocked on to me planting his feet in the air and kicking one square in the face, barrelling them into another set like pins in a bowling alley. I swung Fang over my head,so that he was in front of me, fighting those left whist I flew up attempting to find as exit. The ceiling went into another room. "Fang!" I shouted and he finished punching literally the lights out of one and proceeding up with stealth speed. I made him grab my hand as I hoisted him up. The ceiling closed once we were inside and became the floor. This room was different it simply had two chairs and screens all around them. We were still holding hands which made me slightly giddy inside. Going to chairs we sat down.  
"Are you ready?" Fang said squeezing my hand tightly.  
"I think" I said, giving him a noticeably weak smile. He released my hand for a moment, then realised his mistake taking it again. Then the screens fizzed on. They were CCTV footage of the Flock, we were there too, fighting as usual, hiding out in caves, battle wounds, near deaths. I looked away when they showed Fangs near death experience. I told him that I loved him then. Fang still kept watching but I couldn't handle it anymore. I looked into my arm which was in between Fang and I, I had already lived them once I couldn't do it again.  
I felt him wince and fidget, but he never looked away. What a trooper.  
"Max it's over, the films have done." I looked up, he was right, then I looked at him his eyes wide.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him as he certainly didn't look it and I wasn't surprised.  
"Yeah, I'll be okay in a minute."  
"Okay" I rubbed his hand. The ceiling opened, our cue to exit. When I flew up, I pulled Fang up with me. This was so real that it hurt. These mind tricks were just so vivid. When we got up through the ceiling...Fang took me into is arms.  
"Max this is real, this is all real, you understand me...if you die, you die"  
"Okay" I was starting to believe. We settled on the floor meeting our next task.  
"Attempt 1" an automated voice bombed through the round room. "Fight until you can't no more..." We both looked around trying o find the source. "Go" we then looked around of our opponent but they ceased to exists. "Fight your companion until you can't no more." Fang and I looked at each other...we had to fight one another but not one of us was prepared to. "The consequences will be vital!" Then I had a thought.  
"Fang hit me like we are training okay...y'know Max's boot camp remember?" He nods reluctantly and gets in a fighting stance. This was going to be sweet.

**so what do you thinK? Review!**


End file.
